dragonelvesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Brennender Schatten
'1. Kapitel' Tüll und Rüschen Jennys Augen glitzerten glücklich, während sie Stoff um Stoff um meinen Körper schlang, ihn wieder beiseite legte und einen neuen hervorsuchte. "Wieso suchst du nicht einfach einen Blauton aus. Das passt doch zu Roxane", Alicia verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen einen der vielen Tische des Raums. "Paperlapap!", Jenny schüttelte den Kopf, "Blau trägt sie tagtäglich! Man sollte auch Mal was anderes ausprobieren!" Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und Alicia schüttelte den Kopf, den Blick auf die unendlich vielen weißen, grünen, grauen, roten, violetten Stoffe gerichtet, welche wirr um mich herum verteilt lagen. "Was willst du noch machen? Schwarzer Stoff? Etwa wie auf einer Beerdigung?", Alicia seufzte. "Sei leise, Wasserelfe!", Jenny sah sie verärgert an, "Ich finde schon etwas!" "Vielleicht in einemillionen Jahren", Angelina schloss die Augen und legte ihre Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen, als wolle sie irgendetwas heraufbeschwören. Ich runzelte meine Stirn und sah Jenny in die Augen: "Es tut mir leid, dass ich das sagen muss, aber die beiden haben Recht." "Wieso?", Jenny sah mich mit einer Mischung von Verwirrung und Entsetzen an. "Ich meine Blau ist meine Farbe und daran kann man nichts ändern." "Aber wieso? Willst du etwa aussehen wie immer, wenn du zum Ba..." Ich warf ihr einen Blick zu, der sie verstummen ließ. Ich redete nicht gerne über den bevorstehenden Ball. Fast jedes Mädchen in meiner Klasse erzählte tagtäglich, welche Schuhe, welches Kleid, welchen Schmuck sie tragen würde und als Jenny mir im Flur aufgelauert hatte um mich dazu zubringen, dass sie mir ein Kleid nähen durfte, hatte ich nicht nein gesagt, sondern ihr gehorcht. "Dann kannst du ja gleich in deinen Alltagsklamotten dort aufkreuzen", Jenny rümpfte die Nase. "Würde mir nichts ausmachen", ich zuckte mit den Schultern, "Ich meine an meinen Haaren kannst du so oder so nichts ändern. Die Locken lassen sich leider von niemandem zähmen. Selbst nicht von einer Modeexpertin wie dir." "Zieh die Laune von mir nicht noch tiefer wie sie jetzt schon ist!", knurrte Jenny, "Ich möchte dich an einem Tag meines Lebens ausnahmsweise nicht als Bogenschützin sondern als Prinzessin sehen. Außerdem würde das mit deinen Alltagsklamotten hinten und vorne nicht passen, da es einen strengen Dresscode gibt und Waffen verboten sind!" "Weltuntergang", ich seufzte und schloss die Augen, dann straffte ich meine Schultern, schlüpfte wieder in mein dunkelblaues Kleid und schnallte mir meinen Bogen auf den Rücken. "Sorry Jenny, aber ich muss jetzt los." "Wohin denn?", Jenny zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Sie wollte mit Louis jagen gehen", Angelina zwinkerte mir zu, "Ich begleite sie zum Wald. Danach können wir ja darüber weiterdiskutieren, welchen Stoff wir nehmen." Sie hakte sich bei mir unter und zog mich schnell aus dem Raum. Meine Pfeile klapperten im Köcher. "Also Sonnenschein-Jenny sieht anders aus", ich schloss die Tür schnell hinter uns. "Sie ist nur nervös", Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern, "Ihr Verlobter kommt heute Abend nach Hause. Er zieht mit dem Rudel der Sturmwolken umher und sie hat ihn, obwohl sie die zweite Anführerin ist, ein Jahr lang nicht gesehen." "Aber wieso ist nicht beim Rudel, wenn sie zweite Anführerin ist?", fragte ich. "Sie soll die neuen Werelfen quasi testen. Sie auf das Rudel vorbereiten." Ich nickte langsam, dann schlenderte ich den langen Korridor entlang. "Hast du wirklich eine Verabredung mit Louis?", fragte Angelina nach langem Schweigen schließlich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich traf mich selten mit Louis und das wusste Angelina. Das lag jedoch nicht daran, dass einer von uns wenig Zeit für den anderen übrig hatte, sondern an der Tatsache, dass mich die vielen, teilweise eifersüchtigen, Blicke der Mädchen überallhin begleiteten. Seit das gesamte Internat von der Beziehung zwischen dem Wolf und der Löwin bescheid wusste, hat sich so einiges verändert. Blossom ertrug es nicht mehr mit mir in einem Raum zu sein, nur zur Bettruhe stürmte sie in unser gemeinsames Zimmer, knallte die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu und verkroch sich, wenn sie glaubte, ich würde schlafen, unter ihrer Bettdecke. Die älteren Schüler und besonders die Jungen zeigten mir eine vorher nicht vorhandene Sympathie, welche mir verwirrte. Louis nahm dies um einiges lockerer hin. Er mied es zwar mit mir herumzuknutschen, was ich sowieso nicht wollte, oder öffentlich bei "Pärchengesprächen", wie er es nannte, beobachtet zu werden. Mir schien, als habe die Beziehung uns noch weiter voneinander getrennt, als vorher. Einmal in der Woche traf ich mich mit ihm zum Jagen im Wald, ich sah ihm oft beim Drachenzähmen in der Arena zu, aber mehr als händchenhaltend durch die Schulflure zugehen, immer darauf bedacht kein offensichtliches "Turtelpärchen" zu sein, passierte zwischen und nicht. Und ich wusste auch wieso. Ich wusste, wieso ich genauso wenig Charme versprühte wie ein blindes Faultier. Und das musste ich Angelina jetzt sagen. Sofort! "Ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten", ich zwirbelte eine Locke um meinen Zeigefinger, "Dieser ganze Ballmist interessiert mich wirklich gering. Ich musste einfach raus. Raus aus dem Raum, weg von den zahlreichen Glitzerstoffen und Rüschen. Ich meine, ich bin das nicht. Ich bin nicht die Prinzessin, welche Jenny in mir sehen will. Ich bin nicht die Frischverliebte, wie Alicia mich immer aufzieht. Ich bin das einfach nicht! Ich gehöre auf das Schlachtfeld! Ich gehöre in einen Kampf, aber ganz sicher nicht auf einen albernen Winterball." Angelina blieb stehen. Sie sah mich nachdenklich an, dann nickte sie: "Freiheit, nicht wahr? Du sehnst dich nach Freiheit, Unabhängigkeit, Wildheit. Du fühlst dich wie ein Tier, welches man in einen Käfig sperrt. Wie eine hässliches Entlein, welches man mit Schwanenfedern schmückt." Ich nickte. "Was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Angelina und blieb stehen. Ich nahm meinen Bogen vom Rücken: "Ich lüge nicht gerne. Ich gehe in den Wald jagen. Alleine." Angelina nickte nachdenklich, dann zuckte ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen uns sie machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand den Gang hinab. '2. Kapitel' Wie ein geprügelter Hund Ich tauchte in das Meer aus Blättern ein, schloss die Augen und sog gierig die frische und intensive Waldluft ein. Meine Finger fanden blind die Pfeile auf meinem Rücken, zogen einen hervor und spannten den Bogen. Meine Schritte waren langsam und ich bemühte mich kein Geräusch von mir zu geben. Ich könnte mich eigentlich in meinen Löwen verwandeln, aber ich hatte in dem letzten Monat fast nie mit dem Bogen gejagt und ich sehnte mich nach dem Sirren der Sehne. Ich pfiff leise den Ruf eines Finken, lauschte dem Gesang der Vögel und konzentrierte meine Augen auf die Äste unter dem Blätterdach der Bäume. Da saßen sie, klammerten sich mit ihren Klauen in die Rinde der Bäume und tschilpten vor sich hin. Ich lachte leise, aber ehe ich auf einen der Vögel schießen konnte, raschelte es im Gebüsch in meiner Nähe. Ich wirbelte herum. Da war etwas! Der Geruch kam mir bekannt vor aber dennoch zuckte ich zusammen, als ich das bedrohliche Knurren vernahm. Ich spannte den Bogen. "Komm raus!", zischte ich und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. Äste knackten, das Gebüsch bewegte sich. Dann, ehe ich reagieren konnte stürzte etwas aus dem Unterholz hervor, warf mich um. Ich schrie auf. Mein Pfeil schoss ins Leere, traf einen Baum, ich hörte die Alarmrufe der Vögel. Ich wollte nach dem Geschöpf, welches mich angriff, schlagen, aber es drückte gekonnt meine Handgelenke in die weiche und feuchte Erde und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf meine Brust, sodass ich mich kaum rühren konnte. Ich starrte das Geschöpf an und es dauerte, bis ich es erkannte. Mir schoss das Blut ins Gesicht. Jedoch nicht vor Scham, sondern vor Wut. "Bist du irre?", blaffte ich, "Ich hätte dich beinahe erschossen!" Der Wolf knurrte belustigt. Seine grauen Augen schimmerten amüsiert, als er mich freigab und ich mir fluchend die Erdklumpen von der Kleidung klopfte. "Was soll das?", ich hob meinen Bogen auf, scharrte die auf dem Waldboden verstreuten Pfeile ein und stopfte sie zurück in meinen Köcher. Die Gestalt des Wolfs regte sich, wurde menschlicher. Die Haare verschwanden, die Ohren schrumpften. Louis schüttelte den Kopf, den Mund zu diesem raffinierten Lächeln verzogen, um das ich ihn so beneidete. "Du solltest besser aufpassen", er drehte sich um und zog meinen Pfeil mit einem Ruck aus dem Baumstamm. "Nein!", keifte ich, "Du solltest besser aufpassen! Ich habe dich beinahe umgebracht!" "Das bezweifle ich." "Ach halt die Klappe! Was machst du überhaupt hier?" Louis zögerte und legte mir vorsichtig den Pfeil in meine ausgestreckte Hand. Aber er musste nicht antworten. Ich sah es auch so. "Himmel und Hölle!", entfuhr es mir und ich stolperte erschrocken auf ihn zu. Als meine Finger den Bluterguss an seinem Halsschlagader berührten, zuckte er zusammen. "Was ist passiert?", ich starrte ihn besorgt an, meine Finger wanderten über sich violett verfärbende blaue Flecken, welche ich in seinem Nacken fand. Eine Schramme zog sich über seinen Oberarm und seine Hände waren von scharfen Krallen zerkratzt. "Ich habe mich geprügelt", Louis zuckte mit den Schultern. "Geprügelt?", echote ich. "Jap", Louis seufzte und schob mich etwas von mir weg, damit ich nicht weiter seine Wundmale berühren konnte. "Mit wem?", meine Stimme wurde schneidend wie eine zweischneidige Klinge. "Das ist egal, Roxy", Louis schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist es nicht!", meine Stimme wurde lauter, "Du hast dich geschlagen und versteckst dich jetzt wie ein geprügelter Hund im Wald! Wer war es?" Louis holte tief Luft und ein flüchtiges Grinsen zuckte über seine Gesichtszüge: "Daran kannst du so oder so nichts ändern, Löwentochter." Ich presste die Lippen aufeinander und starrte Louis zornig an. Dieser verdrehte die Augen. "Okay", er sah mich an, als würde er am liebsten vor mir wegrennen, "Es war Ethan. Ich habe mich mit Ethan geschlagen." "Ethan?", wiederholte ich und ich merkte, wie mein Griff sich um den Bogen verstärkte. "Ganz ruhig, Roxane", Louis berührte mich am Arm und lächelte, "Es ist nichts schlimmes passiert." "Er hat dich verprügelt!", knurrte ich, "Und du hast dich von ihm verprügeln lassen!" Ich warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Louis verdrehte die Augen: "Hey kleine Kämpferin. Willst du ihm jetzt etwa in meinem Namen eines über den Kopf ziehen? Das ändert nun auch nichts mehr." "Wer hat angefangen?" "Beruhige dich Roxane! Du schnaubst ja wie ein Stier!" "Wer hat angefangen?" "Roxylein..." "Nenn mich nicht so!" "Okay, okay!", Louis hob abwehrend die Hände, "Ich habe ihn provoziert und dann hat er zugeschlagen. Leider hatte er Unterstützung. Sonst hätte ich ihn fertig gemacht." "Unterstützung?", fragte ich. "Zwei seiner Freunde", Louis seufzte, "Sie haben mich festgehalten." "Idioten. Ethan ist ein Idiot. Aber so kenne ich ihn gar nicht. Was hast du ihm gesagt?" "Das geht dich nichts an." "Ich bin deine Freundin Louis!", ich verengte verärgert meine Augen zu Schlitzen. Louis antwortete nicht und ich wollte ihn gerade zurechtweisen, als er zusammenzuckte, mir die Hand auf den Mund presste und mich auf den Boden zog. "Was ischt?", nuschelte ich und befreite mich aus seinem Griff. Louis legte nur seinen Finger auf die Lippen und nahm wieder die Gestalt des Wolfes an. Ich tat es ihm gleich. "Was ist?", wiederholte ich leise. '3. Kapitel' Eine beunruhigende Entdeckung Aber Louis musste gar nicht antworten, denn nun roch und hörte ich es selber. Leichte Schritte, welche durch das Unterholz liefen und der Geruch von Fuchs und Hase. Fuchs und Hase? Ich zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen, soweit ein Löwe Augenbrauen hat, zusammen. Louis schien beunruhigt. Ich sah, wie er mit seinen Krallen geräuschlos in der Erde scharrte. "Ich halte nichts viel von ihrem Plan", ich zuckte zusammen, als ich die Stimme hörte. Sie war fremd und als ich durch das Gebüsch spähte, sah ich den Fuchs, welcher sich verwirrt zu dem Hasen umdrehte. "Wieso?", fragte der Fuchs. Ich hätte beinahe laut gequiekt. Die beiden Tiere konnten sprechen! Doch dann viel es mir wieder ein und ich schämte mich augenblicklich für meine eigene Dummheit. Das waren natürlich nicht die Tiere Fuchs und Hase, sondern Werelfen. Ich merkte, wie sich meine Ohren ganz von alleine spitzten. "Sie ist schließlich eine Vogelfreie", der Hase sah den Fuchs mit einem Funken Verunsicherung an. Der Fuchs nickte, dann erwiderte er: "Aber sie hat uns alle zusammengebracht. Uns zu seiner Großmacht verschmelzen lassen. Wir werden sie vernichten. Die Sturmwolken und die Finsterschatten. Wir sind die stärkste Macht von allen." "Und wieso sollen wir dann gerade sie finden? Ihr Racheplan hat nichts mit unserer Eroberung zu tun. Wieso lassen wir das Mädchen nicht einfach weiter in Frieden leben?" "Weil unsere Anführerin das befiehlt und du weißt, was sie mit Georg gemacht hat!" Der Hase schluckte. "Das Fell über die Ohren", wisperte er erschrocken. Der Fuchs nickte ernst. "Gehäutet, zerfleischt, umgebracht. Selbst wir beide zu zweit würden gegen ihren Zorn nicht ankommen. Außerdem haben sie ihn an ihrer Seite. Er würde alles tun, um sie zu schützen. Er würde uns alle in Massen abschlachten, nur damit ihr kein Haar gekrümmt wird." Der Hase schwieg. Er sah hinab auf seine Pfoten. Die dunklen Knopfaugen schimmerten bedrückt. Doch dann hob er plötzlich alarmiert den Kopf und schnupperte. "Was ist?", fragte der Fuchs. "Ich rieche sie", hauchte der Hase, "Sie sind hier ganz in der Nähe." Seine Augen wanderten über die Bäume und Büsche der Umgebung und blieben an unserem hängen. "Wenn ich jetzt sage, läufst du zurück ins Internat", wisperte Louis. Er spannte seine Muskeln an. "Nein", knurrte ich, "Ich helfe dir, okay?" Louis sah mich wütend an und wollte etwas erwidern, aber er kam nicht dazu. "Da ist sie!", brüllte der Fuchs, machte einen unglaublichen Satz auf mich zu, doch der Wolf schoss vor und deckte mich. "Verdammt lauf doch!", schrie Louis, welcher den Fuchs fortschleuderte, "Ich komme nach!" Ich zögerte. Der Fuchs kam schwankend auf die Beine. Wut blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Er jagte vor und zog Louis seine scharfen Krallen über die Nase. Im selben Moment griff der Hase an (ja, der Hase griff an). Er verbiss sich in dem Hinterbein des Wolfes. Louis ließ von dem Fuchs ab um sich dem Hasen zuzuwenden. Der Fuchs nutzte seine Chance, stürzte an Louis vorbei auf mich zu. Ich wollte fliehen, aber er rammte seine Zähne in meine Schultern und brachte mich mit einer ungeheuren Kraft, die ich keinem gewöhnlichen Fuchs zutrauen würde, zum Fall. Seine Krallen bohrten sich spitz und scharf in meine Flanke. "Es gibt wenige Werelfen, die die Gestalt eines Löwen annehmen können!", knurrte der Fuchs, "Roxane Sapphire, nicht wahr?" Ich antwortete nicht. Wand mich unter seinen Klauen, doch der Fuchs presste mich ohne große Anstrengung zu Boden. Seine Elfenspezialkraft! Verdammt! Er besaß unglaubliche Stärke! Ich röchelte, als der Fuchs eine Pfote auf meine Kehle legte, bereit mir ein Ende zu bereiten. Ich hörte den Hasen schmerzerfüllt aufquieken, als Louis ihn gegen einen Baumstamm schleuderte. Ein ekelhaftes Knacken in seiner Wirbelsäule und das Tier regte sich nicht mehr. Der Fuchs erstarrte. Gemischte Gefühle spiegelten sich in seinen Augen wieder. Dann stieß er ein hasserfülltes Knurren aus und schnappte nach meiner Kehle. Ich wich seinen scharfen Fängen aus, aber mein Angreifer vergrub seine Klauen so fest in meinem Körper, das warmes Blut über mein Fell strömte. Louis stürzte vor, wollte sich auf den Fuchs werfen, aber eine Gestalt kam ihm zuvor. Ein riesiger Jagdhund rammte ihn beiseite und stürzte sich auf den Fuchs, zerrte ihn von mir herab und presste ihn zu Boden. Ohne zu zögern und ohne die panischen Schreie des Fuchses anzuhören, biss er zu, zerfetzte seine Kehle. Blut bedeckte das rostrote Fell des toten Tieres, als der Jagdhund von ihm abließ. Schwankend kam Louis wieder auf die Beine. "Du hättest das nicht geschafft, Junge", knurrte der Jagdhund und fuhr sich mit der Pfote über das blutverschmierte Maul. "Er besitzt eine unglaubliche Kraft. Er hätte dich zermalmt wie eine Kakerlake." Louis starrte den Jagdhund entsetzt an. Er blinzelte, dann hauchte er: "James?" Eine Art Lächeln huschte über die Lefzen des Hundes und er nickte: "Deine Mum wusste, dass du wieder in Schwierigkeiten stecktest." Er drehte sich zu mir um. "Roxane, du musst noch an deiner Kampftechnik arbeiten. Jenny hat mir erzählt, wie viel Kampfgeist du eigentlich besitzt." '4. Kapitel' Der Hund und die Katze James klopfte nicht, als er die Tür zu Ms Greystones Büro aufstieß. Louis hielt meine Hand und ließ mir den Vortritt. Die Direktorin saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, eine Halbmondbrille auf der dünnen Nase sitzend und zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, als sie James blutverschmierte Kleidung sah und die Kratzer, welche meine Arme bedeckten. "Habt ihr euch schon wieder geprügelt?", sie sah Louis fragend an und dieser errötete. Doch James schüttelte den Kopf, zog sich nur einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich auf das weiche Leder fallen. Ms Greystone öffnete empört den Mund und ihre Augen betrachteten panisch den weißen Überzug, welcher sich nun an manchen Stellen rot verfärbten. "Sie sind da!", James beachtete den Blick der Direktorin nicht, "Sie haben im Wald Roxane und Louis angegriffen! Sie wollen ihr Leben!" "Wer?", fragte Ms Greystone, den Blick immer noch auf den Stuhl gerichtet. James beugte sich verschwörerisch vor. Seine Mundwinkel zuckte verächtlich, als er ihren Namen aussprach: "Das Rudel der brennenden Wüste. Sie haben wieder einen neuen Anführer. Oder soll ich besser sagen eine neue Anführerin?" "Wie bitte?", entsetzt sah die Direktorin zu Louis, mir und dann anschließend wieder zu ihm, "Du erzählst Märchen James, oder?" "Das Internat wird schon fast einen Monat lang von Werelfen der brennenden Wüste beobachtet. Sie wollen Louis, Dave, Beatrice und Roxane. Denn das sind die letzten Gefahren für Elisabeth! Batrice und Dave werden zwar erst heute eintreffen, aber die Brennenden Wüsten wussten schon vorher, dass sie bald alle Fische in einem Netz haben!" "Aber was sollten sie tun wollen?", überlegte Ms Greystone laut, "Das Internat angreifen? Wir sind viel zu gut gesichert und wir werden schließlich bald die Sturmwolken beherbergen!" "Die Brennenden Wüsten sind um einige mehr als wir", warf James ein. "Und unzivilisierter im Kampf", sagte Louis und ließ meine Hand los. "Woher willst du das wissen", ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, "Mit dem Fuchs wären wir beide nicht zurecht gekommen und ich denke nicht, dass Elisabeth ihre besten Krieger auf eine solche Mission schickt!" Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus. Louis drehte sich langsam zu mir um. "Der Fuchs war eine Ausnahme, Roxane. Der Fuchs besaß die Stärke als Spezialkraft." "Und der Hase nicht. Aber der Hase ist ein leichtes Opfer in der Natur und somit auch als Werelfe." "Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?", Louis zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, "Ein paar Brennende Wüsten fangen und unsere Werelfen damit trainieren lassen?" "Wieso nicht?", ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das ist verrückt und unmenschlich, Roxane", Ms Greystone schüttelte den Kopf, "Sie sind auch Elfen wie wir." "Und sie haben uns gefoltert, uns zu Experimenten und zu Trainings missbraucht", James sah die Direktorin ernst an, "Wir würden nur das selbe tun, was sie uns angetan haben. Sie haben Penny, Chrissy, Elbart, Finas und Everlinn auf diese Art und Weise auf dem Gewissen. In den letzten Monaten verschwanden immer mehr Mitglieder der Sturmwolken und wir haben sie dann nach ein paar Wochen tot aufgefunden. In ihren eigenen Betten, als würden sie nur schlafen. Auf ihre Stirnen waren jedoch Nummern eingraviert. Nummern, welchen Schwierigkeitsgrad sie beim Kampf hätten. Das nenne ich unmenschlich!" Ms Greystone zuckte zusammen und sah den Elf erschrocken an. "Malin wird noch vermisst. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch sie tot auftaucht." "Das darf nicht wahr sein!", Ms Greystones Hände zitterten, "Das Internat wird so etwas nicht machen! Wir werden nicht die selben Verbrechen wie Streuner durchführen! Denn wenn wir es tun, dann sind wir nicht besser! Nein! Wir halten uns da raus und warten ab. Wir können auch noch später eine Entscheidung fällen!" "Aber Ms Greystone!", widersprach Louis. "Keine Widerrede!", die Direktorin erhob sich, die Stimme scharf und kalt, "Hier wird das getan, was ich sage und ich habe meine Antwort gegeben! Und nun raus!" "Dumme Zicke", knurrte James, als er unsanft die Tür hinter sich schloss. "Stimmt das?", ich war kreidebleich im Gesicht, "Sie entführen Leute von euch und gravieren ihnen Schwierigkeitsgrade auf die Stirn." "Ich habe etwas übertrieben", James lächelte kurz, "Natürlich finden wir die Leichen nicht wie schlafend in ihren Betten, sondern um genau zu sein irgendwo im Wald verstreut." "Das ist doch sogar noch gruseliger als die Bettstory", murmelte ich. "Findest du?", fragte James. Er überlegte er, zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ich gehe jetzt wohl besser Mal zu Jenny. Die wird mir so oder so den Kopf abreißen, da ich mich schon wieder vom Rudel entfernt habe." "Okay", Louis nickte nahm meine Hand und wir beide sahen zu, wie James wieder seine Hundegestalt annahm und den Flur hinab verschwand. "Die beiden sind uns ja sehr ähnlich", Louis grinste. "Inwiefern?", fragte ich und zog ihn in die andere Richtung davon. "Nun ja", Louis grinste, "Jenny ist die Katze, James ist der Hund. Du bist die Löwin, eine Großkatze, ich der Wolf, der Vorfahre der Hunde." Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe: "Wow. Da hast du ja ziemlich um die Ecken gedacht. So etwas wäre keinem normalen Menschen aufgefallen." Louis lachte über meinen ironischen Unterton. "Du solltest heute Abend aber bitte mit deiner Ironie vor meine Eltern treten." "Deine Eltern?", gespielt entsetzt blieb ich stehen, "Du meinst doch nicht die Zahnfee und der Osterhase!" Louis verdrehte die Augen. Er erinnerte sich scheinbar auch an unseren Wortwechsel bei unserem ersten Treffen. "Nein, die sind das nicht. Obwohl du das sicherlich super faszinierend fändest." Ich grinste breit und gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Knuff in die Seite: "Ich weiß schon, dass das Beatrice und Dave sind. Die großen Jäger von Elisabeth." "Du kannst also doch etwas in deinem Gehirn behalten", Louis Augen blitzten schelmisch. Doch dann erstarrte er. Vor uns um die Ecke bogen Phoebe und Blossom, untergehakt wie zwei beste Freundinnen. Mein Herz setzte kurz einen Schlag aus. Blossom lächelte Louis verführerisch an, warf ihre Haare in den Nacken und warf mir einen vernichtenden Block zu. Phoebe sah durch mich hindurch, ging an uns vorbei ohne uns zu beachten. Ich drehte mich um, sah, wie die beiden den Korridor hinabverschwanden. Blossom sagte etwas und ich hörte Phoebe kichern. Mein Herz zog sich zusammen, Tränen begannen in meinen Augen zu brennen. Phoebe hatte es mir immer noch nicht verziehen, dass ich sie nicht zum Ritual mitgenommen hatte und meine ganze freie Zeit mit Vanessa verbracht hatte, als mit ihr. Und nun waren sie und Blossom Freundinnen. Beste Freundinnen. "Ignorier sie einfach", Louis zog mich schnell hinter die nächste Ecke, "So jemand hat deine Freundschaft nicht verdient." "Sie hat sich mit meiner Erzfeindin angefreundet! Blossom hat mir meine beste Freundin genommen!", meine Stimme zitterte und alles um mich herum verschwamm hinter einem Tränenschleier. '5. Kapitel' Das Gesicht im Spiegel Ich lag auf meinem Bett und hatte mein Gesicht in meinem Berg von Locken vergraben. Ich hatte mich, obwohl dies verboten war, im Zimmer eingeschlossen und lag schon seit einer knappen Stunde unbeweglich einfach nur da. Sie hatte mich verraten! Phoebe hatte mich verraten! Es war Schmerzhaft. Ich wusste, dass es ihr nicht gefallen hatte, dass ich mich in den letzten Monaten eher Vanessa zu gewandt hatte und ich verstand auch, wenn sie sich dann eine neue Freundin suchte. Aber warum Blossom? Warum meine Erzfeindin? Nach einer knappen Stunde, in der ich es zum Glück schaffte meine Tränen los zu werden, beschloss ich Angelina aufzusuchen. So wie ich sie kannte wusste sie garantiert bereits über Phoebe und Blossom bescheid. Angelinas Zimmer befand sich in dem Bau, wo die normalen Elfen untergebracht waren. So weit ich wusste teilte sie sich ein Zweierzimmer mit einer anderen Elfe, aber die musste zur Zeit an irgendeiner der vielen Aktivitäten auf dem Trainingsplatz, die das Internat zum Nachmittag hin anboten, beschäftigt sein. Angelina kam mir bereits entgegen, kaum, dass ich an Ms Greystones Büro vorbei gelaufen war. Sie hatte ihre Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und lächelte milde. "Soll ich jetzt als Seelentröster hinhalten?", sie umarmte mich und ich vergrub mein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. "Anscheinend schon", sie lachte leise und strich behutsam über meine Lockenmähne. "Ich denke", sagte sie, als ich sie losließ, "Wir sollten das besser in meinem Zimmer besprechen. Auf dem Gang könnte uns jeder zuhören." Sie hakte sich bei mir unter und wollte mich an Ms Greystones Büro vorbeiziehen, doch dann erklang der Schrei. Er war laut, schrill und voller Qualen. Für einen Herzschlag lang sahen Angelina und ich mich entsetzt an, dann riss meine Freundin die Tür auf und stolperte in das verdunkelte Büro unserer Direktorin. Ms Greystone stand wie ein großer, dunkler Schatten der Wand gegenüber und starrte in einen großen Messingspiegel, welcher mir noch nie in diesem Raum aufgefallen war. Der Spiegel leuchtete, ja, er schien zu glühen, als ging irgendeine unbekannte Macht von ihm aus. Ich starrte eine ganz Weile auf den Spiegel, dann erst wanderte mein Blick zu Ms Greystone und der Blutlache, welche sich unter ihr zu bilden begann. "Ms Greystone!", schrie Angelina erschrocken auf und eilte auf die Schulleiterin zu. Ich folgte ihr. Ms Greystone schien in einer Trance zu schweben, in einer Dimension, welche wir nicht wahrnehmen konnten. Angelina packte die Direktorin am einen, ich sie am anderen Arm und wir zogen sie langsam von dem Spiegel fort. Dabei bemerkte ich das seltsam klebrige und süßlich riechende Zeug, was ich über meine Hände verschmierte. Das Blut schien ihr aus der Kuhle bei den Ellbogen zu kommen. Ich zuckte zusammen. "Ms Greystone?", Angelina verfrachtete die Direktorin auf ihren Stuhl und begann sanft ihr Gesicht zu tätscheln. "Da liegt ein Messer!", ich deutete auf eine dunkelschimmernde Klinge, welche auf dem Boden lag. "Was ist hier passiert?", verzweifelt versuchte Angelina die Blutungen zu stillen und die Direktorin wieder zu Besinnung zu bekommen. "Ich weiß es nicht", ich sah noch einmal auf das weiße, fast leblose Gesicht der Direktorin, dann ging ich zu dem Messer herüber und hob es auf. Es war blutverschmiert. Mein Blick wanderte hinauf zum Spiegel, der immer noch glomm und leuchtete, als sei er mit Neonleuchtröhren verkleidet. Ich sah genauer hin. Schwärze. Dort, wo man eigentlich sein Spiegelbild sehen sollte, sah man nur in einen tiefen, schwarzen See, gleich dem See der Verlorenen. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, beugte mich vor. Da war doch etwas! Unter der Oberfläche bewegte sich etwas. Ein Tier? Ich konnte nichts genaueres erkennen, bis es sich vor schon, aus dem schwarzen Wasser auftauchte. Ein weißes, kaltes Gesicht mit pechschwarzen Augen. Die Lippen zu stummen Worten formend. Ich schrie auf. Und ich war nicht die Einzige, welche schrie. Hinter mir kreischte Ms Greystone auf, wand sich als erlitte sie unglaubliche Qualen. "Lass mich!", schrie sie, die Augen immer noch geschlossen, "Ich kann nicht mehr! Lass mich frei!" "Ms Greystone, Ms Greystone!", schrie Angelina, "Wir sind bei ihnen! Was ist? Antworten sie mir!" Sie packte die Direktorin und drückte sie in ihren Platz. "Beruhigen sie sich!", flüsterte sie, "Bitte beruhigen sie sich!" Sie sah sich kurz um, dann rief sie panisch: "Roxane! Geh vom Spiegel weg! Sofort!" Ich antwortete nicht. Wie gebannt starrte ich auf die farblosen Lippen, welche nun begannen meinen Namen zu formen. Ein Zischen. Jemand rief nach mir. Meine Hand zitterte, als ich diese hob, die Spiegeloberfläche berühren wollte. Die Mundwinkel des weißen Gesichtes verzogen sich höhnisch und ich hörte ein verlockendes Flüstern. Nur noch wenige Millimeter. Ich spürte bereit die Kälte des Spiegels. Mein Atem wurde schneller, mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. "Nein!", jemand packte mich und riss mich zu Boden. Ich wollte mich wehren, aber Angelina presste mich auf den Marmor, genauso wie sie es bei Ms Greystone getan hatte. "Hör auf damit! Hör auf damit!", jammerte meine Freundin, "Blende die Stimme aus! Ignoriere den Spiegel! Er wird dich töten!" Ich hörte nicht auf sie, wand mich unter ihrem Griff. Angelinas Druck wurde schwächer und ich schleuderte sie mit aller Kraft fort. Schwankend kam ich wieder auf die Beine, mein Blick richtete sich wie hypnotisiert auf den Spiegel. Aber ehe ich wieder endgültig dem Gesicht im Spiegel verfallen konnte, traf mich etwas am Hinterkopf, ich sah das Gesicht im Spiegel wieder abtauchen, es wurde um mich herum schwarz und ich stürzte zu Boden. '6. Kapitel' Beatrice und Dave Ich kam in meinem Bett wieder zu mir. Mein Kopf dröhnte schmerzhaft und Schatten tanzten vor meinen Augen. Ich blinzelte, rieb mir den Hinterkopf und richtete mich langsam auf. "Oh man!", murmelte ich, als ich nach vielem Blinzeln Angelina vor mir sah, "Hast du mir so fest eins auf den Kopf geschlagen?" "Sorry", Angelina sah mich schuldbewusst an, "Aber sonst hättest du nicht aufgehört den Spiegel anzugeifern. Ms Greystone hat einen Schock erlitten. Bei ihr war es ganz schlimm. Ich habe sie halb tot geprügelt." "Du und Gewalt?", ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, was verdammt weh tat, "So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht." Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste: "Habe ich wohl von dir." Ich verdrehte die Augen, sah sie dann neugierig an und fragte: "Also schieß los. Was hatte es mit dem Spiegel auf sich?" "Das ist so eine Sache, wie der Spiegel der Bösen Königin aus Schneewittchen. Ein ganz einfacher Zauber. Okay, so einfach ist er nicht", Angelina lehnte sich in den Stuhl zurück, den sie an mein Bett gezogen hatte, "Er wurde bisher schon zwei Mal an dem Spiegel vollzogen. Wahrscheinlich von einer sehr mächtigen Person, welche sich entweder in oder außerhalb von dem Internat aufhält. Der Spiegel gehört zu dem persönlichen Besitz von Ms Greystone, was heißt, dass diese mysteriöse Person wahrscheinlich unserer Schulleiterin Botschaften oder Befehle schickte, welche sie gewissenlos ausführte. Ich vermute, dass sich Ms Grestone geistlich wehrte und dadurch die Bestrafungen erlitt, wie zum Beispiel sich selber die Haut aufzuschneiden. Oder sie erlitt einfach höllische Schmerzen. Der Zauber hat sich aber aus dem Spiegel zurück gezogen, kaum, dass ich dich niedergeschlagen hatte. Der Spiegel hätte dich sicherlich eingesogen, wie ein Portal, wenn du seine Glasoberfläche berührt hättest. Das Ding ist kein gefährlicher Artefakt, mit dem anderen Menschen Schaden zufügen kann, sondern ein ganz gewöhnlicher Spiegel, den man mit einigen Tricks zu einer mörderischen Waffe umgewandelt hat." "Und was für einen Entschluss sollen wir aus dieser... Botschaft schließen?", fragte ich. Angelina überlegte, dann verfinsterte sich ihr Blick und sie murmelte: "Ein Schatten hat sich über uns gelegt. Er wird sich bis zu unseren Herzen durchbrennen, uns alle vernichten und Ms Greystone ist einer seiner Sklaven. Sie kann nichts für das, was sie getan hat. Wir wissen nicht mal, was der Schatten genau von ihr wollte, aber ich vermute, dass sie durch seinen Einfluss wahrscheinlich das Sicherheitsumfeld des Internats geschwächt oder ganz aufgelöst hat. Das bedeutet..." "Das uns jeder angreifen kann", vollendete ich den Satz und erstarrte, "Aber wer würde das wollen und wieso gerade ein Internat?" "Weil sie das Herzstück wollen", Angelina sah mich ernst an, "Die Sturmwolken ruhen hier für ein paar Tage, sind vor wenigen Minuten eingetroffen. Die Einzige, die daran Interesse hätte, sie zu vernichten, ist Elisabeth. Gibt es kein Rudel der Sturmwolken mehr, kann sie ungehindert ihren Racheplan durchführen und selbst das Rudel der Finsternis könnte nichts mehr daran hindern Reloces und Bad zu verletzen. Außerdem hätte sie freie Bahn dich zu erledigen und Leid in das Herz der Rabenfrau zu sähen." Ich wollte antworten, aber da wurde plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen und Blossom kam gemeinsam mit Phoebe kichernd in das Zimmer. Ich versteifte mich augenblicklich und mein Blick blieb an meiner ehemaligen besten Freundin hängen. Was war mit ihr passiert? Das war doch sicherlich Blossoms Werk gewesen! Phoebes Augen waren dunkel schattiert und ihre Lippen bronzefarben geschminkt. Sie sah ohne Zweifel sehr schön aus, jedoch glich sie einer leblosen Schaufensterpuppe mit einem solchen einfach perfektem Gesicht. Auch sie erstarrte bei meinem Anblick, doch dann hakte sich Blossom grinsend bei ihr unter und summte vor sich hin: "Er hat mich gefragt! Er hat mich gefragt!" "Wer hat dich gefragt?", Angelina sah sie verärgert an. "Ethan!", Blossom strich sich lässig eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, "Wer denn sonst?" "Vielleicht der Weihnachtsmann", knurrte ich, schlug meine Bettdecke beiseite und streifte mein Kleid über meinen weißen Unterziehrock. "Komm Angelina wir haben zu tun!", ich zog meine Freundin aus dem Zimmer. "Sie ist echt tief gesunken", Angelinas Augen blitzten zornig, während wir Blossom hinter uns trällern hörten: "Ich werde Ballprinzessin! Ich werde Ballprinzessin!" "Sie ist eine Idiotin", bestätigte ich finster und knallte die Tür hinter uns zu. Angelina seufzte, dann packte sie ihre Haare zu einem dunklen Srang von sanften Locken zusammen und begann sich einen Zopf zu flechten: "Dein Kleid ist übrigens fertig. Wir werden es dir noch nicht zeigen, aber es ist das, was du bist. Das versichere ich dir", sie grinste breit. Louis wartete in einem Seitengang. Seine Augen schimmerten besorgt und als er mich sah, umarmte er mich erst Mal eine gefühlte Minute. "Sie sind da, mmmh?", Angelina grinste ihn breit an. Sie band sich ihren Zopf mit einer hellblauen Schleife fest und ging dann an ihm vorbei zu den hohen Türen, welche zum Speisesaal führten." "Deine Eltern sind da?", ich musste grinsen. "Jap", Louis nickte, "Ich habe sie aber noch nicht gesehen. Sie haben erst noch den See besucht, wo Marion begraben wurde." Sein Lächeln wurde gequälter. Ich schluckte und ich merkte, wie meine Finger seinen Unterarm umklammerten. Marion. Eine meiner besten Freundinnen, welche von Vanessa getötet worden war. Vanessa, meine Seelenverwandte, welche mich verraten hatte. Mein Herz zog sich zusammen. "Willst du jetzt heulen?", Louis versuchte zu lächeln, aber der Versuch misslang ihm kläglich. Anscheinend dachte er auch an die verlorenen Freunde, welche entweder tot oder auf der dunklen Seite standen. Aber nach einem langen Schweigen beugte sich Louis neben mein Ohr und flüsterte: "Übrigens. Hat Angelina es dir bereits erzählt?" "Was erzählt?", fragte ich. Louis Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben: "Sie geht jetzt mit Ma..." Er verstummte augenblicklich, als zwei Gestalten am anderen Ende des Ganges auftauchten. Zwei erwachsene Menschen. Und ohne sie genauer zu sehen, wusste ich, wer sie waren. Beatrice und Dave. "Louis", die Frau begann nur wenige Schritte von uns entfernt zu laufen und ich wich augenblicklich von meinem Freund zurück. Beatrice umarmte ihren Sohn stürmisch und drückte ihm zwei Küsse auf die Wangen. Louis erwiderte die Umarmung, jedoch nicht die Küsse. Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Als Beatrice Louis losließ, drängte sich Dave, ein riesiger, breitschultriger Mann, an mir vorbei und gab seinem Sohn einen Handschlag. Louis errötete und ich konnte das Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er sah einfach zu süß aus. Die Röte auf seinen Wangenknochen war so untypisch für ihn. Beatrice drehte sich zu mir um. Ich erkannte sie von der Waldlichtung, auf der ich mich von dem Raben losgesagt hatte, wieder. Ihre blauen Augen blitzten neugierig auf. "Und du bist also Roxane?", ihre Stimme war hell und klar. Beinahe so wie die das Geläute von Silberglocken. Ich nickte und streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen. "Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen!", das Lachen von Louis' Mutter klang wie das Klackern von Perlen, wenn sie auf dem Bogen aufschlugen. Es war ein angenehmes Lachen. Beatrice wirkte unglaublich jung. Ich lächelte vorsichtig. "Sie ist ja ganz hübsch!", Dave streckte mir seine riesige Pranke entgegen und ich musste unwillkürlich an den riesigen Bären denken, welcher in jener Nacht an Beatrice Seite gestanden hatte. Dave sah gut aus. Unglaublich gut. "Sie ist sogar sehr hübsch", sein Kompliment ließ meine Wangen röten und ich schüttelte schnell meine Locken in mein Gesicht. "Wie eine Löwin", Beatrice lächelte und als ich ihrem Mann die Hand gegeben hatte, hakte sie sich bei ihm unter und zog ihn in den Speisesaal. Ich hörte sie noch erfreut irgendetwas mit einem riesigen Buffet sagen. "Wow!", stieß ich hervor, als sie verschwunden waren, "Deine Eltern sind echt... nett!" "Vielleicht!", Louis legte mir einen Arm über die Schulter, "Im Kampf ist jedoch leider das Gegenteil." "Leider?", ich lächelte ihn bösartig an. "Okay", er grinste bereitwillig, "Für uns ist das gut. Jedoch nicht für Elisabeth und ihre Armee aus Mördern und Ausgestoßenen." '7. Kapitel' Seidener Saphir Das Rudel der Sturmwolken bestand hauptsächlich aus gutaussehenden jungen Männern und Frauen, welche alle eine Ausstrahlung von Kraft und Stärke besaßen. Sie trugen alle schlichte Kleidung aus glänzenden Stoffen, hatten ihr Haar hochgesteckt oder kurz geschnitten. Sie wirkten auf mich wie eine Front aus lebenden Körper, die, wenn man einen Stein der Mauer hinauszog, sofort das Loch schlossen. Ich sah die wachsamen Augen, welche durch den Raum huschten, immer bereit für einen Kampf. Manche Werelfen waren hatten schreckliche Narben auf ihrer Haut, andere waren noch ohne einen Kratzer, doch bei ihnen sah man auf den ersten Blick, dass sie erst neu dazugekommen waren. Was auch noch besonders auffallen war, war die Tatsache, dass die Mitglieder der Sturmwolken alle sehr ernst dreinblickten, als haben sie Dinge gesehen, von denen ich nicht Mal in meinen schlimmsten Alpträumen wussten. Ihre Stimmen waren gedämpft, sie lachten leise. Es waren Krieger, mit Leib und Seele. Ich sah Jenny und James, welcher den Arm um die Taille seiner Freundin gelegt hatte. Jenny lächelte leicht, hielt in einer Hand ein Champagnerglas und redete gleichzeitig mit einer Frau mit Dreadlocks, welche sich angeregt mit ihr unterhielt. "Das ist Rose", erklärte mir Louis, "Die Anführerin der Sturmwolken." Ich nickte und beobachtete die große Frau interessiert aus der Ferne. Wie, als würde sie meinen Blick spüren, sah sie plötzlich zu mir herüber. Ihre Haut war kaffeefarben und ihre hellen, blauen Augen beäugten mich interessiert. Sie hob die Hand und winkte. "Du sollst zu ihr kommen", Louis grinste, nahm mich an die Hand und zog mich gegen meinen Willen zu der Rudelführerin. "Roxane Sapphire", Rose Augen glitten über mich, musterten mich neugierig und misstrauisch zugleich. "Ich bin Rose", sie setzte ein etwas künstliches Lächeln auf ihr wildes und ernstes Gesicht und nahm meine Hand, "Schön dich kennen zu lernen." "Ebenfalls erfreut", presste ich hervor, starrte die Anführerin an. Sie war hübsch. Hübsch, wild, ernst und die Frau, welche den Platz meiner toten Mutter bei den Sturmwolken eingenommen hatte. Augenblicklich begann Wut in mir zu brodeln. Wut, die ich nicht beschreiben konnte. Auch Rose sah mich mit diesem Blick an. Mit dem Blick, dem man einer Konkurrentin zuwarf. Louis schien das zu bemerken, denn er umklammerte meine Hand noch fester. Ich verdrehte die Augen und sagte dann laut: "Es muss sicherlich eine wahnsinnige Ehre sein, die Sturmwolken anzuführen." "Ja", Rose nickte, "Es ist unglaublich!" Ja, dachte ich bitter, eine Ehre, die eigentlich nun mir gehören sollte. Jenny sah alarmiert auf und ihre Augen wanderten rasch zwischen mir und ihrer Anführerin hin und her. "Roxane", ihre Stimme klang etwas schrill, "Es wäre gut, wenn du vielleicht jetzt schon schlafen gehen würdest. Ich meine morgen ist der Ball und ich werde früh mit Vorbereitungen beginnen." "Ach echt? Wie früh denn?", ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, "Für genug", erwiderte die Werelfe und warf Louis einen Blick zu, "Würdest du sie bitte auf ihr Zimmer bringen?" Ihre Augen flackerten kurz, sodass ich nicht erkennen konnte, was sie genau mit diesem Spruch meinte. Louis lächelte erleichtert, nahm meine Hand und zog mich so schnell er konnte aus dem Saal. "Hey!", protestierte ich, "Was soll das?" Als ich mich zu wehren begann, nahm Louis mich hoch und trug mich bis zu meinem Zimmer, lud mich auf meinem Bett ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Er war bleich geworden. Nicht aus Anstrengung, sondern aus Nervosität. "Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt", murmelte er und presste die Lippen aufeinander, während er mich besorgt musterte. "Was ist?", knurrte ich, stand vom Bett auf und fuhr mir durch die Locken, "Was sollte dieses plötzliche: Roxane geh ins Bett?" "Das weißt du genau, Löwenmähnchen", etwas liebevolles blitzte in den Augen meines Freundes auf, "Ich weiß, es ist für dich nicht gerade leicht, Rose anzusehen. Vor allem, da sie die Position deiner Mutter nun hat. Aber du weißt genau, dass sich Ginoveva nicht für das Rudel entschieden hat und den Platz aus freiem Willen räumte." "Ich weiß", beschämt über mein vorheriges Verhalten senkte ich den Blick, "Ich war nur so wütend. Ich..." "Du musst dich wirklich nicht rechtfertigen", Louis kam auf mich zu und nahm mich in die Arme, "Jeder hätte sicherlich genauso reagiert. Du kannst Rose meinetwegen auch mit dieser unglaublichen Kälte begegnen, aber vergiss bitte nie, dass es die Entscheidung deiner Mutter war und dass sie es so gewollt hatte." "Okay", ich nickte und vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter, um meine Tränen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. "Und was jetzt?", flüsterte ich nach einer gefühlten Minute. "Jetzt gehst du schlafen", Louis löste sich sanft von mir, "Morgen ist schließlich ein sehr langer Tag." Louis sollte Recht behalten. Die gesamte Nacht über quälte ich mich durch wirre Träume, welche jedoch sehr viel mit Wut und dem Namen Rose zutun hatten, und als Jenny am nächsten morgen wirklich sehr früh mir die Decke vom Körper riss, fühlte ich mich, als hätte man mich während des Schlafes mehrmals mit dem Gesicht gegen die Wand geschlagen. Jenny sah im Gegensatz zu mir hellwach aus, als sie mich in ein riesiges, weißgefliestes Badezimmer führte und begann, meine Haare mit irgendeinem ätherischen Öl zu besprühen, mich dann duschen ließ und mich dann wieder in die Wolke nach Wildrose riechendem Duft einnebelte. Ich sah während sie begann mein Gesicht mit feinen Pinselchen zu bearbeiten aus dem Fenster. Draußen war es noch stockdunkel und erst wenige Stunden später streckte die Sonne ihre milchigen Finger über den Horizont. Nur eine Stunde später erschien ebenfalls Angelina, genauso müde aussehend, wie ich mich fühlte und begann langsam, ihr dunkles Haar spiegelglatt zu kämmen, verschwand ebenfalls hinter dem Duschvorhang und tauchte die nächste halbe Stunde erst Mal nicht mehr dahinter auf. Der Tag zog sich langsam und schleppend dahin. In der Zwischenzeit gesellte sich auch Alicia zu uns und wir verließen den Raum nur, um zur Toilette zu gehen oder uns einer der vielen Imbisse zu holen, welche auf langen Tischen in den Fluren aufgestellt waren. An diesem Tag fiel der Unterricht aus und es trieben sich kaum Schüler außerhalb der Zimmer rum. Von Jenny erfuhr ich, dass auf dem Internat zahlreiche dieser von Spiegeln verzierten Räume gab, die wirklich nur für die Vorbereitung der Traditionsbälle der Schule dienten. Ich schlief fast die ganze Zeit, während Jenny mein Make-Up auswählte und auftrug. Sie selber schminkte sich auch, jedoch reichlich schneller. Ich vermutete, dass sie schon öfters bei solchen Tanzveranstaltungen mitgemacht hatte und deswegen ihr Make-Up in und auswendig kannte. Es wurde Mittag, Nachmittag, der Abend begann zu dämmern. Ich verstand nicht, wie man einen gesamten Tag nur daran sitzen konnte, sich für einen albernen Tanzabend vorzubereiten, aber Jenny machte es anscheinend Spaß mein Gesicht mit unendlich vielen Farben zu bekleistern. Gegen Abend zog sie sich dann selber ihr goldschimmerndes Ballkleid an, welches bis zum Boden reichte und mit schimmernden Satin verziert war. Es betonte perfekt ihre Wespentaille und ihre langen, schlanken Beine. Sie flocht ihre Haare mit unglaublich kleinen Handbewegungen zu kleinen Zöpfen und ließ diese über ihre schmalen Schultern fallen. Anschließend befahl sie mir die Augen zu schließen und ich spürte, wie sie mir langsam mein Ballkleid anzog. Es schmiegte sich kühl und angenehm weich an meine Haut, jedoch wunderte ich mich über die unglaubliche Schwere des Stoffes, welcher mir bis zu den Knöcheln ging. "So, meine kleine Fee", murmelte Jenny schließlich leise in mein Ohr, "Öffne die Augen und staune." Zuvor hatte ich es immer vermieden in den Spiegel zu schauen, aber Angelina hatte vor mir einen Ganzkörperspiegel aufgestellt, sodass ich augenblicklich mein Spiegelbild sah und das Kleid, welches ich trug. Ich öffnete meinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber es kam kein Ton heraus. Aus dem Spiegel sah mir eine fremde, junge Frau entgegen mit strahlenden, großen Augen und zartgeschminkten, rosafarbenen Lippen. Ihre Haare waren locker hochgesteckt und glänzende Locken fielen ihr über die freien Schultern. Sie sah unglaublich bezaubernd und natürlich aus. Wie eine Märchenprincessin, wie ich fand. Aber das schönste war das Kleid. Nein, es machte die Person, die ich sah nur noch schöner. Es war mit blauen Saphiren bedeckt, welche kleine Malvenblüten bildeten und auf dem seidenen Stoff schimmerten und glänzten wie tausende Sterne. Es war unbeschreiblich. Langsam und vorsichtig legte Jenny mir Malventods Silberblüte um, welche an einem zarten Kettchen hing. Der Anhänger erstrahlte auf meiner hellen Haut und ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln. "Dann schwebe Mal los und verführe deinen Traumprinzen", Jenny sah mich mit glücklichen, glänzenden Augen an und schob mich sanft in Richtung Tür. Ich schwebte wie auf Watte über die Schwelle, noch immer überwältigt über den Saphirteppich aus Seide, welcher meinen Körper betonte. '8. Kapitel' Der Tanz des Schattens Louis sah gut aus. Nein, er sah mehr als gut aus. Er trug einen dunkelblau schimmernden Smoking und hatte seine Haare leicht verstrubbelt, sodass er wie aus einem dieser kitschigen High-School Filme aussah, welche Alicia mir Mal aus der Menschenwelt gezeigt hatte und wir uns darüber kaputt gelacht hatten. Aber an diesem Abend war es perfekt. Es war einfach alles perfekt. Besonders mein Auftritt, als ich die große Steintreppe zum Ballsaal hinab lief. Neben mir war Alicia, welche ihr mit perlenverziertes Kleid leicht gerafft hatte, um nicht über die Stufen zu stolpern. Sie sah ebenfalls perfekt aus. Ihre Flügel glänzten, als wären sie mit tausenden Kristallen besetzt und als sie Finn um den Hals fiel, musste ich einen Moment stehen bleiben und den beiden zusehen, wie sie sich begrüßten. Sie waren ein süßes Paar. Ein Paar, welches wirklich aus einer dieser High-School Romanzen stammen könnte. Perfekt, gutaussehen, wie füreinander geschaffen. "Erde an Saphirmädchen?", Louis holte mich auf den Boden der Tatsache zurück, als er mir entgegen trat und seinen Arm um meine Hüfte legte. Das verschmitzte, lässige Lächeln war aus seinem Gesicht gekippt und er sah mich mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen, Glück und Überwältigung an. "Du siehst aus wie eine Prinzessin", er schaffte es wieder zu grinsen und seine Augen verloren sich in den meinen. "Und du wie ein...", wollte ich beginnen, aber er verdrehte lächelnd die Augen und so kam es, dass ich statt meinem gewollten Satz etwas ganz anderes sagte, "Ich hoffe, dass dieser Abend so schnell wie möglich rum geht. Ich kann die ganze Schnulze hier nicht vertragen." "Eben doch noch die alte Kriegerin", Louis lachte auf, "Da kann selbst ein Ballkleid nichts ändern, oder?" "Nope", ich nahm ihn an der Hand und grinste, "Ich vermisse meinen Bogen schon jetzt fürchterlich, musst du wissen." Der Ballsaal war riesig. Okay, er war mehr als riesig. Ein Glasdach aus Kristall, durch das man die späte Abenddämmerung sah und später auch den Sternenhimmel sehen würde. Glassäulen trugen das Dach und der Tanzboden bestand aus glattem, weißen Marmor. Überall glänzten goldene oder silberne Zierden, es gab einen Balkon, auf dem zwei kleine Throne standen. "Für die Wahl des Ballkönigspaares", flüsterte mir Louis ins Ohr, als er meinem Blick folgte. "Das gibt es auch noch?", ich verzog das Gesicht, "Wer ist es denn?" "Das wird erst später bekannt gegeben", Louis zuckte mit den Schultern, "Die Abstimmung findet jetzt statt. Aber keine Angst, ich habe und beide nicht in die Liste eingetragen." "Dein Glück", knurrte ich und grinste ihn an, "Sonst währe das hier dein letzter Abend gewesen, den du jemals erlebt hättest." "Dann ist ja gut", Louis tastete kurz nach seiner Kehle, dann schmunzelte er und seine Hand drückte kurz die meine, "Aber für das Bild wirst du lächeln, oder?" "Natürlich", ich nickte, "So ein Spaßverderber bin ich jetzt auch nicht." "Das will ich doch hoffen!", Louis küsste mich auf die Wange. Ich errötete und wünschte mir, ich könnte mein Haar über mein Gesicht fallen lassen, damit dies niemand sah, aber das konnte ich mit dieser Frisur nicht. Die Liste, auf der die für das Ballkönigspärchen eingetragenen Namen standen, war mehr als sehr lang. Ich ließ Louis für mich ankreuzen und sah mich derweile nach bekannten Gesichtern um. Ich sah Jenny und James, welche von unzähligen Blicken bestaunt wurden, Blossom, welche sich an Ethans Arm klammerte und versuchte so königlich wie möglich auszusehen. Doch ihre Blicke streiften finster die meinen und blieben dann an Louis hängen. Bei Ethan war das selbe, nur, dass er versuchte mich so anzüglich wie möglich anzulächeln. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick so gleichgültig wie möglich, dann glitten meine Auge zu dem Paar, was neben den beiden stand. Phoebe und Henry standen Händchen haltend in einem Gespräch vertieft am Rande der Tanzfläche und sahen sich verträumt in die Augen. Henry sah unglaublich hübsch aus in seinem dunkelblauen Anzug. Phoebe ebenfalls. Ihr Haar war in tausende von Strähnen unterteilt, geflochten, nochmal geflochten und noch Mal geflochten. Zwischen den flammenfarbenen Strähnen glitzerten Rubine und Feueropale um die Wette und ihre Haut schimmerte golden. Ihr Kleid war lang, rubinrot mit bronzefarbenen Zierden und goldenen Phönixgesticken. Sie sah umwerfend aus. Am anderen Ende des Saales stimmte eine Gruppe von Musikern ihre Instrumente. Ich sah, wie einige Pärchen schon die Tanzfläche betraten und seufzte. "Wenn du willst, dann musst du nicht", Louis trat neben mich und legte seinen Arm um meine Hüfte. Ich schnaubte: "Glaubst du echt, ich gehe auf einen Ball ohne zu tanzen?" Als die Musik erklang, zog ich Louis einfach auf die Tanzfläche. Cia hatte mir früher andauernd versucht neue Paartänze beizubringen und dies war wohl der erste Moment, an dem ich dies ausnutzen konnte. "Manchmal bist du echt voller Überraschungen", Louis lächele und ich legte ihm meine Hände auf die Schultern. "Immer doch gerne", ich sah ihm tief in die Augen, "Übrigens gucken deine Eltern uns die ganze Zeit an und ich habe keine Lust vor ihnen als Trampel dazustehen." "Ist das wirklich dein einziger Grund, weshalb du das machst?", Louis zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Vielleicht", ich machte eine Drehung, legte meine Hand auf seinen Oberarm und hielt mich wieder an ihm fest. "Vielleicht aber auch nicht", Louis seufzte, dann fragte er, "Du magst diese klassischen Tänze nicht, kann das sein?" "Ich mag die Hebefiguren nicht", ich schnaubte, "Da fühle ich mich immer so unsicher." "Keine Angst, ich werde dich sicherlich nicht fallen lassen." "Was?", ich sah ihn schockiert und ehe ich mich versah, stemmte Louis mich in die Luft und setzte mich drei Herzschläge später wieder auf den Boden. "Ist doch ganz leicht!", er grinste. "Das ist nicht fair!", knurrte ich, "Du hättest mich vorwarnen sollen!" "Tja", mein Freund grinste verschmitzt und ich presste die Lippen aufeinander. Während wir mit weiteren Paaren über die Tanzfläche schritten, fiel mein Blick auf den Lehrertisch, an dem alle Plätze besetzt waren. Alle, bis auf einen. "Wo ist MS Greystone?", frage ich Louis. "Vielleicht kommt sie später", überlegte dieser, aber im selben Moment, als er das sagte, schlich sich ein ungutes Gefühl in meinen Bauch. Etwas stimmte nicht! Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht! Nachdem die Melodien verklungen waren, zog ich Louis an den Rand der Tanzfläche. "Etwas stimmt hier nicht!", ich sah ihn ernst an. "Was meinst du damit?", seine grauen Augen schimmerten verwirrt. "Ich weiß es nicht", ich sah ihn verzweifelt an, "Aber ich spüre es." Ich sah mich um. Meine Augen glitten durch den Ballsaal und blieben wieder an Ms Greystones leerem Stuhl hängen. "Ich bin gleich zurück!", murmelte ich, als ein Gedanke in meinen Kopf aufstieg. Ich raffte mein Kleid ein wenig und rauschte so elegant wie möglich durch die Tür mit den Kristallfenstern, dann, auf dem Flur, begann ich zu rennen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich genau erwartete. Vielleicht wieder eine riesige Blutpfütze und ein schimmerndes Messer? Oder ein Gesicht im Spiegel! Als ich das Büro der Direktorin erreichte, waren mir viele Gedanken dergleichen durch den Kopf geschossen. Ich riss die Tür auf. Gähnende Dunkelheit. Einzig und alleine der Spiegel leuchtete sanft. Flammen loderten in seinem Glas. Sie warfen lange, tanzende Schatten an die Wände und auf ein bleiches Gesicht, welches zu einem Körper gehörte, der auf dem Boden kauerte. "Ms Greystone!", Angst durchfuhr mich und ich stolperte auf den Körper zu, rüttelte an ihrem bleichen Arm. Die Direktorin hatte die Auge geschlossen. Sie atmete flach, während die Flammen wie ein geisterhafter Tanz über ihr Gesicht zuckten. "Bitte!", meine Stimme bebte, "Bitte wachen sie auf! Ms Greystone!" Die Direktorin gab ein Ächzen von sich, als versuchte sie etwas zu sagen. Sie öffnete einen Spalt breit ihre Augen, sodass ich nur das Weiß ihres Augapfels sehen konnte. "Es ist zu spät, kleine Löwin", die Stimme, die aus ihrer Kehle drang war tief und gehörte eindeutig nicht zu ihr, "Der Schatten hat sich bereits über euch gelegt und er wird eure Mauern niederbrennen!" 9. Kapitel 'Wie ein Licht in der Dunkelheit Erschrocken ließ ich die Direktorin los. Ihr Hinterkopf schlug auf dem Steinboden auf und sie riss gleichzeitig die Augen auf. Ihre Pupillen waren tief schwarz. Es dauerte erst ein paar Herzschläge, bis sie wieder ihre normale Farbe annahmen. Ich schluckte. "Es tut mir leid Roxane!", kaum waren Ms Greystones Augen wieder klar, füllten sie sich mit Tränen, "Ich habe versagt! Ich dachte, ich hätte es unter Kontrolle. Aber die Nacht kann man nicht kontrollieren!" "Wovon sprechen sie?", ich sah sie beunruhigt an. "Ich habe das Internat verraten", schluchzte die Direktorin, richtete sich auf und sackte wieder in sich zusammen, "Er hat mich in seinen Bann gezogen, er hat mich kontrolliert. Und nun wissen sie, wie sie hineinkommen. Wie sie vorgehen müssen, wenn sie uns töten wollen!" "Wer?", ich sah sie panisch an. "Die Ausgestoßenen!", wisperte Ms Greystone, "Sie kommen! Sie sind gleich da! Sie werden euch alle töten! Und mich werden sie wieder als ihre Geisel benutzen. Als eine Marionette!" Ich starrte die Direktorin fassungslos an: "Das ist nicht wahr! Sagen Sie, dass es nicht wahr ist!" "Doch", flüsterte Ms Greystone, "Es ist wahr! Ich war zu schwach! Ich konnte der Macht des Spiegels nicht widerstehen!" Und mit diesen Worten sank sie wieder ohnmächtig in sich zusammen. Ich stürzte zurück in den Ballsaal, rutschte über das glatte Marmor, bewegte mich vor Angst und Panik unglaublich ungeschickt. Louis erwartete mich mit gerunzelter Stirn an der Tür, aber ich drängte mich nur wortlos an ihm vorbei, stieß ein kleines Mädchen im hellrosafarbenen Kleid um, welches empört aufquiekte. Aber ansonsten wurde mir keine Beachtung geschenkt. "Das Ballkönigspaar", Louis drängte sich mir nach und sah mich von der Seite her beunruhigt an, "Was ist los Roxane? Nun spuck's schon aus!" Ich antwortete nicht. Meine Augen glitten zu der Tribüne, auf der Angelina und Marius standen. Sie hielten sich an den Händen und lächelten, als seien sie nicht vor hunderten Schülern, sondern in ihrer ganz eigenen Fantasiewelt. Angelina trug ein rauchblaues bis violettes Kleid, welches mit schimmernden Federn verziert war. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Ihr weißer Hals war weiß und lang, gleich dem eines Schwanes und um ihn wand sich eine zierliche Perlenkette. Als Mr Gilbert, der stellvertretende Schulleiter ihr und Marius jeweils ihr Diadem auf das Haar setzte, glänzten beide wie zwei Morgensterne am Himmelszelt. Ich sah wie in Zeitlupe, wie Marius sich zu Angelina drehte, sich zu ihr hinab beugte, sie küssen wollte. "Nein!", schrie ich, als ich in dem Moment begriff, wer hinter dem Angriff stecken würde, wer genau diesen Moment auswählen würde, um zu Morden, "Es ist eine Falle! NEIN!" Ich hörte das Sirren der Bogensehne. Marius' Lippen berührten die von Angelina, dann brach er in sich zusammen, fiel wie eine Stoffpuppe in sich zusammen. Der Pfeil ragte düster schimmernd direkt aus seiner linken Brust. Aus der Stelle, wo vor einer Sekunde noch sein Herz geschlagen hatte. Stille. Ich sah Angelina blinzeln, dann sich die Krone vom Kopf reißen und zu Marius hinabsinken. "Bitte nicht!", flüsterte sie in die Stille, "Bitte! Nein!" Erst dann brachen die Schreie aus. Sie kamen von überall her. Elfen und Tiere, welche über die Schüler und Lehrer herfielen, ihre Klauen und ihre Messer in deren Fleisch bohrten. "Marius!", hörte ich Louis voller Schmerz aufschreien, "MARIUS!" Ich schloss die Augen, Schmerzen stiegen in meinem Herzen auf. Ich war zu spät gekommen. Schreie, das Klirren von zerbrechendem Glas. Ich hörte wieder das Sirren der Bogensehne. Instinktiv warf ich mich auf Louis, drückte ihn zu Boden und der Pfeil bohrte sich in die Brust des Mädchens, welches hinter mir gestanden hatte. Ich sah das Entsetzten in ihrem weißen Gesicht, als sie den Pfeil zwischen ihren Rippen hervor zog und Blut ihr pastellfarbenes Ballkleid tränkte. Wieder das Sirren der Bogensehne. Ich kam schwankend wieder auf die Beine, wich zur Seite aus. Meine Blicke glitten durch den Raum, suchten den Schützen. "Roxane!", vor mir tauchte eine weiße Katze auf, welche sich zu Jenny verwandelte, "Du darfst dich nicht verwandeln! Sonst wirst du das direkte Ziel! Sie suchen dich! Sie wollen das Rudel der Sturmwolken tief im Herzen treffen. Sie wollen die Nachkommin ihrer früheren Anführerin!" Ich nickte. Angst gefror meine Blutadern. "Phoebe!", rief Jenny, "Wir brauchen Feuer! Sofort!" Ich sah verschwommen das Haar meiner ehemaligen, besten Freundin. Ich sah, wie ein Feuerball in ihrer Hand aufloderte und wie sie mit diesem mein Kleid in Brand steckte. Ich schrie auf, als das Feuer den Stoff meines Kleides zu zerfressen begann. Die Flammen verfärbten sich saphirfarben. "Beruhige dich!", Jenny sah mich beschwichtigend an, "Es ist alles gut!" Alles war gut? Phoebe hatte gerade mein Kleid angezündet! Angst erfasste mich, als die Flammen über meine Haut leckten. Aber zu meiner Überraschung waren sie nicht heiß, sondern angenehm kühl. Ich hörte ein Leser Klirren, wie von Pfeilen, die in einem Köcher gegeneinander schlugen. Die Flammen erreichten meinen Brustkorb, züngelten hinauf bis zu meinem Hals und erloschen dann augenblicklich. Ich starrte an mir herab. Ich trug nicht mehr mein schweres Ballkleid, sondern eine saphirfarbenes Kostüm. Eine Art Uniform mit schwarzer, enganliegende Hose, einem silbernen Gürtel, welcher schwer auf meiner Hüfte ruhte. An ihm hingen mein Bogen und meine Pfeile. Deswegen war mein Kleid also so schwer gewesen, obwohl es so leicht und zart gewirkt hatte. Die Bluse, die ich trug war figurbetont und mit Saphiren bedeckt. Eines musste ich Jenny wirklich lassen. Wenn sie Kleidung entwickelte, dann mit Stil. "Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass du das gebrauchen könntest!", Jenny grinste, dann verwandelte sie sich wieder in eine Katze. "Du hast davon gewusst?", ich sah zu Phoebe herüber, welche ihre Peitsche irgendwoher hervorgezogen hatte und auf einen wütenden Jaguar eindrosch. Meine ehemalige Freundin zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich spannte den Bogen, und schoss ohne großartig zu überlegen auf einen Elf mit vernarbten Gesicht, welcher sich gerade auf das Mädchen mit dem rosafarbenen Kleid stürzte, welches ich zur Seite gestoßen hatte. Der Mann schrie auf und sackte in sich zusammen, als der Pfeil seinen Bauch durchbohrte. Das Mädchen wich seinem zusammenfallenden Körper aus, warf mir einen dankbaren Blick zu und huschte in Richtung Ausgang davon. Ich erschoss einen Hund, welcher sich mit einem Jungen schlug, dann einen Hirsch, welcher mit seinem blutigem Geweih und gierig funkelnden Augen auf einen leblosen Körper einschlug. Als ich jedoch wieder das Zischen hörte, ließ ich mich zu Boden fallen und der Pfeil verfehlte mich um Haaresbreite. Ich kam keuchend wieder auf die Beine, sah mich nach dem Schützen um. "Guten Abend Prinzessin!", zischte eine zornige Stimme hinter mir und als ich herumwirbelte, traf mich Myras Bogen an der Schläfe. Ich taumelte, Schatten tanzten vor meinen Augen. "Du!", knurrte ich. "Ja, ich!", meine alte Erzfeindin lachte höhnisch auf, "War das nicht ein dramatischer Beginn für diesen gelungenen Angriff?" "Wieso gerade Marius?" "Ganz einfach!", Myra packte mich an dem Kragen meines Kostüms und zog mich näher an sich heran, "Ich habe Angelina schon immer nicht leiden können. Sie hat sich gegen mich gestellt und nun hat sie dafür bezahlt. Mit all dem Schmerz, den ich ebenfalls nach unserer Niederlage erlebt habe. Mit all den Gefühlen der Trauer, die ich gespürt habe, als Will mich verlassen hat! Wegen dir! Wegen ihr, weil sie mit ihm öfters über Gut und Böse geredet hatte! Aber das verstehst du nicht! Denn ich werde es dir noch lehren, genauso wie ich es Angelina gelehrt habe!" Sie zog ein Messer hervor und lächelte spöttisch, als sie es an meiner Kehle ansetzte. "Eigentlich wollte ich deinen Freund töten, aber ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Ich werde dich töten, damit du von deiner Geisterwelt aus hilflos dabei zusehen kannst, wie ich ihn foltere, ihn zerstöre. Und du kannst nichts dagegen machen." Sie hob das Messer, doch als sie es auf mich herab sausen lassen wollte, verdunkelte sich alles um uns herum und ein gleißendes Licht erfüllte alles um uns herum. "Das wirst du nicht tun! Das willst du nicht tun, du Schlampe!", knurrte Morganas Schüler, ganz in Schwarz gehüllt, welcher in dem Licht stand, einen bronzefarbenen Kampfstab in der Hand. '''10. Kapitel '''Spiegelelfe "Wer bist du?", Myra ließ mich nicht los, aber ich sah die Verwirrung, die sich in ihren Augen spiegelte, sie Unsicherheit, weil jemand sie Schlampe genannt hatte. Morganas Schüler antwortete nicht. Er ließ seinen Blick nur durch den Saal gleiten, als versuche er das Kampfgetümmel zu überblicken. ''Oder als suche er jemanden, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. "Ich frage dich ein letztes Mal!", Myra umklammerte ich fester und ich sah, wie ihre Hand mit dem Messer zitterte. "Lass sie los", der Schüler machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, aber Myra drückte mir augenblicklich wieder die Klinge an die Kehle. "WER BIST DU?", schrie sie und ich sah die Angst in ihren Augen. Und erst dann spürte ich es auch. Die Macht, die den Schüler umgab. Sie schien in der Luft zu flirren. Ich starrte erschrocken den Schüler an, versuchte zwischen den Stoffstreifen, die sein Gesicht umhüllten seine Augen zu sehen, aber Myras Messer drückte mir langsam aber sicher die Luft ab, sodass ich mich darauf konzentrieren musste gleichmäßig und im Rhythmus meines Herzens weiter zu atmen. "Du willst wissen, wer ich bin?", fragte der Schüler und verschränkte den Kampfstab hinter seinem Rücken, sodass wir nicht seine Hände sehen konnten, "Dann finde es heraus!" Der Schüler schwang seinen Stab und ein grelles Licht zuckte durch die Dunkelheit. Ich hörte ein tiefes, bedrohliches grollen. Der Bronzestab verfärbte sich silberfarben, dann stieß der Schüler ihn vor, hebelte ihr das Messer aus der Hand und stieß mich zu Boden. Er stieß einen Kampfschrei aus, sprang in die Höhe und versetzte Myra einen Tritt gegen die Brust. Diese hob zum Schutz ihren Bogen, aber ein Blitz schlug ihn ihr aus der Hand und sie krümmte sich erschrocken, als der Blitz auch auf sie übergriff. Der Schüler gab ein raubkatzenähnliches Fauchen von sich, wirbelte seinen Stab durch die Luft und drückte ihn dann gegen Myras Kehlkopf, welche erstarrte und dann langsam zu Boden ging, immer darauf bedacht, dass der Stab sie nicht tötete. "Was willst du?", Tränen schimmerten in Myras Augen, als sie ihre Unterlegenheit begriff. "Ich will, dass du verschwindest", knurrte der Schüler, "Mit deinem Gefolge. Und du sollst nie wieder kommen!" Ich sah die Verzweiflung in Myras Augen: "Aber das kann ich nicht! Sie wird mich töten!" "Das ist mir egal!", knurrte der Schüler, aber ich sah, wie seine Hände zu zittern begannen, dann nahm er den Stab von Myras Kehle weg. Und als hätte meine alte Erzfeindin darauf gewartet, stieß diese einen Wutschrei aus, riss dem Schüler den Stab aus der Hand und zog ein Messer, richtete es auf seine Brust und sprang. Ich hielt die Luft an, glaubte im nächsten Herzschlag das Lebenslicht in dem Schüler erlöschen zu sehen, aber dies geschah nicht. Wie in Zeitlupe zerrissen die schwarzen Handschuhe, welche der Schüler über seinen Händen trug, und Krallen blitzten auf. Krallen, welche Myras Kehle aufschlitzten, fast ihren Kopf vom Rumpf trennten. Stille legte sich über den Ballsaal und jetzt erst fiel mir auf, dass jedes Kampfgeräusch um uns herum verstummt war. Myra brach zusammen. Blut rann ihr dick und dunkelrot aus ihrer Kehle, tränkte ihr Shirt und ich sah das Entsetzen in ihren Augen glänzen. Sie sackte auf die Knie, ihre Haut, welche noch immer mit feinen Brandnarben überseht waren, wirkte grau und fahl. "Wer und was bist du?", ihre Stimme war schwach. Der Schüler trat auf sie zu, beugte sich zu ihr herab und packte sie am Kragen ihres Shirts, so, wie sie es auch bei mir getan hatte. "Du hast Roxane gehasst, weil du den Jungen geliebt hast. Du hast sie verabscheut, weil sie ihn liebte. Aber nun hat sie ihr Herz verschenkt und sie ist nicht mehr deine Feindin. Denn ich bin es. Ich liebe Will und er liebt mich. Du hast die ganze Zeit die Falsche gejagt. Du hättest mich suchen sollen, mich vernichten, ehe meine Wandlung fertig gewesen war. Aber nun bin ich eine Spiegelelfe und kann dich vernichten, mit einem Schlag." "Nein!", hauchte Myra mit ersterbender Stimme, "Nein! Du lügst!" "Wieso sollte ich lügen?", zischte der Schüler und mit jedem seiner Worte löste sich ein schwarzers Tuch, welches seinen, nein, ihren Körper umhüllte und gab die Person preis, welche meiner alten Erzfeindin den tödlichen Schlag gegeben hatte. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und die Welt um mich herum schien stehen zu bleiben. "Das ist unmöglich!", röchelte Myra, "Du bist tot!" Dann fiel ihr Körper in sich zusammen und sie hauchte ihr Leben aus. '''11. Kapitel '''Wolf aus Smaragd Stille. Dann Schreie. Ich sah die Werelfen des Wüstenrudels zurückweichen, sah die Angst in ihren Gesichtern, als sie den leblosen Körper von Myra entdeckten und die Gestalt, welche sich langsam aus den schwarzen Tüchern schälte. Sie flohen, sprangen durch die zerbrochenen Fenstern und die zerschlagenen Wände, blieben nicht stehen, ließen ein Blutbad und viele tote Körper zurück. Ich kam schwankend wieder auf die Beine. Zahlreiche verletzte oder getötete Schüler und Lehrer lagen auf dem Boden, vereinzelt dazwischen feindliche Werelfen. Es war ein schreckliches Bild. Ich merkte, wie mein Magen sich leicht drehte. "Roxane!", hörte ich eine Stimme und dann war Louis da, welchem ich in die Arme fiel, Tränen an seiner Schulter vergoss. Ich roch das Blut, welches aus einer Wunde an seinem Unterschenkel lief, vergrub meine Hände in seinem dichten Haar. "Es tut mir leid", flüsterte ich unter einigen Schluchzern, "Ich habe versagt! Ich hätte Marius retten können!" "Niemand hätte ihn retten können", flüsterte er und umarmte mich, "Du trägst keine Schuld." Er löste mich vorsichtig von sich, und legte mir dann beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er drehte sich langsam zu Morganas Schülerin rum, von der sich die letzte Stoffbahn löste und seine Hand verkrampfte sich augenblicklich. Schmerzen durchschossen im selben Moment meinen Körper und ich sackte trotz seinem Halt in mich zusammen. "Ich habe den Pfeil auf dein Boot geschossen", flüsterte Louis, "Ich habe deinen Körper brennen sehen." "Ja", erwiderte die Schülerin und rümpfte leicht die Nase, "Es ist echt kein schönes Gefühl zu verbrennen glaube mir." Ich hörte Schritte. Schritte, die auf mich zu kamen. "Roxane", die Stimme war sanft und liebevoll. Ich spürte die Nähe der Schülerin. Spürte, wie sie sich zu mir herunterbeugte, mein Kinn vorsichtig nahm, es hob. Sie zwang mich in ihre Augen zu sehen. Diese fremden Augen, welche mir so bekannt und gleichzeitig so unbekannt vorkamen. "Ich habe dich sterben lassen", schluchzte ich, "Ich habe dich getötet! Es war alles meine Schuld!" "Es war nicht deine Schuld", flüsterte sie, "Es war von niemanden die Schuld." Sie schwieg, berührte mich dann sanft an den Schultern, "Ich bin zurück, Roxane. Ich habe den Tod besiegt. Nicht so, wie ihn eine Werelfe besiegt, sondern so, wie ihn eine Spiegelelfe besiegt. Ich habe mich vielleicht verändert, Roxane. Ich habe nicht mehr die selben Augen, nicht mehr die selbe Aura. Ich kann auf der Seite des Sturmes kämpfen, ihn jedoch nicht kontrollieren. Der Sturm kontrolliert sich selber und er entscheidet, ob er mir hilft, oder ob er mich fallen lässt. Roxane, ich bin immer noch die Alte." "Du...", meine Stimme versagte und ich streckte die Finger aus, strich durch ihr goldenes Haar, auf dem das Fleckenmuster eines Leoparden abgebildet war. Die Augen, golden mit schmalen Pupillen. Krallen statt Fingernägel, ein leichtes Fleckenmuster auf der Haut. "Ich bin immer noch Marion", flüsterte Morganas Schülerin, "Die Marion, die mit dir dein Zimmer geteilt hat. Die Marion, die bei dir gestorben ist." "Marion!", Beatrice rannte auf ihre Tochter zu, umarmte sie und begann durch das gefleckte Haar des Mädchens zu streichen, "Oh Himmel und Hölle! Du lebst! Aber wie ist das möglich? Du warst Tod! Alle haben deine Leiche gesehen!" "Ganz einfach", vorsichtig löste Marion sich von ihrer Mutter, "Ich bin jetzt eine Spiegelelfe. Damals, als ich starb und mein Körper ins Jenseits getragen wurde, spürte ich eine Seele ganz nah bei mir. Die Seele eines Leoparden. Er gab mir seinen Körper, verschmolz mit mir, sodass er nun ein Teil von mir ist. Seine Brüder und Schwestern sind meine Brüder und Schwestern. Seine Freunde sind meine Freunde. Durch die Verbindung wurde das Siegel des Todes gebrochen und ich wurde wieder lebendig. Der Leopard ist ein Teil meiner Seele, macht mich als Werelfe mächtiger als zuvor. Ich kann, da ich den Sturmwolken angehöre, mit Blitz und Sturm kämpfen. Ich habe die Instinkte einer Raubkatze, habe ein besseres Gehör, einen besseren Geruchsinn und kann schneller laufen. Morgana fand mich angespült am Kiesstrand des Meeres, auf das mein Schiff hinausgefahren war. Sie erkannte, was ich nun war und lehrte mich meine Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Es war nicht leicht. Auf jeden Fall nicht bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ich ''ihn ''kennen lernte. Seine Liebe ließ mich erwachen. Ließ mich zu dem finden, was ich nun war." Sie wandte den Kopf zur Tür des Ballsaales, in der zwei Gestalten aufgetaucht waren. Die eine war Morgana mit einem milden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die andere war ein Junge mit strahlenden Augen und einer Wolfsaura in den Farben eines Smaragdes. "Will", meine Stimme war nur ein Hauchen. Ja, er war es. Der Will, der mich damals zurück gelassen hatte. Der Will, welcher an meiner Seite gekämpft hatte, der sich Reloces' Elite entzogen hatte. "Hey", Will trug sein Schwert bei sich und er sah besser aus, als ich ihn in meinen Erinnerungen hatte. Er ging auf Marion zu und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen, dann wandte er sich mir zu. "Roxane?", sein Lächeln war unsicher, besonders als er Louis sah, welcher mit feindselig zusammengekniffen Augen ihn anstarrte. "Geht es dir gut?", er streckte mir die Hand entgegen, um mir wahrscheinlich aufzuhelfen, aber Louis trat vor und half mir auf die Beine. "Er heißt Will?", fragte er mit einer Stimme, die ich nur selten bisher von ihm gehört hatte. Tiefer, reifer. "Ja", ich nickte, "Mit vollem Namen William. Wir kennen uns von früher. Damals haben wir zusammen gegen Reloces gekämpft." "''Der ''Will?", Louis zog eine Augenbraue und die Höhe und wirkte eine Spur unfreundlicher, "Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Und der ist jetzt mit meiner Schwester zusammen." "Was dagegen Bruderherz?", Marion sah Louis verunsichert an. "Allemale", knurrte mein Freund, jedoch nur so leise, sodass nur ich ihn verstehen konnte. Und Marion, welche jetzt natürlich diese Superhörfähigkeit besaß. '''12. Kapitel Krieg! Ich öffnete den Mund um irgendetwas zu sagen, was die unangenehme Situation retten könnte, aber mir fiel nichts ein. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen legte sich über alle und es war Phoebe, die als erstes sprach. Sie stand neben Marius' Leiche, die Hände um ihre Peitsche geklammert als befürchte sie, diese würde sich jeden Moment in Luft auflösen. "Sie haben Angelina!", ihre Stimme war unsicher. Vielleicht, weil ihr bewusst war, dass jeder sie hörte, vielleicht auch, weil sie über das entsetzt war, was sie gerade aussprach, "Sie haben sie mitgenommen und ich bin mir sicher, dass das Rudel der Sturmwolken weiß, was das bedeutet!" "Sie werden sie töten!", hörte ich einen Jungen im hinteren Bereich des Saales rufen. "Sie werden sie als Trainingsfigur benutzen!", murmelte James schockiert in meiner Nähe. "Sie haben die Tochter der Zähmerin!", Phoebes Stimme war nun gefasster, "Sie haben die Tochter der Reiterin des Aurorendrachen!" "Sie haben uns eine Kriegerin genommen!", hörte ich Rose schreien, "Sie haben uns angegriffen und Teile unseres Rudels getötet!" "Rache! Ich will Rache für meine gefallene Schwester!", schrie ein Mädchen. "Ich will denjenigen töten, der meinen Vater getötet hat!", schrie ein anderer Junge. "Krieg!", riefen mehrere Werelfen. "Sie wollen Krieg! Den können sie haben!", ein Junges Mädchen reckte die Faust in die Luft!" "Sie können nicht nur, sie werden!", schrie ein Mann. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis fast jede Werelfe im Raum begann: "Krieg! Krieg! Krieg!", zu brüllen. Rosa trat neben Phoebe, reckte ein Schwert in die Luft: "Wir werden die, die gefallen sind rächen! Wir werden die Gefangenen befreien! Wir werden das Rudel der brennenden Wüste AUSLÖSCHEN!" Die Elfen stimmten in ihre Worte mit ein. Ich sah mich verunsichert um. Louis Gesichtsausdruck war besorgt und er flüsterte: "Und genau das wollen sie auch haben. Elisabeth hat das alles geplant, da bin ich mir sicher. "Sie werden uns überrennen. Sie sind zu viele", murmelte Marion. "Sind wir nicht", erwiderte ich, "Ich kenne jemanden, der uns mit großer Freude beistehen wird." Ende von Brennender SchattenKategorie:By RoxaneFawn Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Jäger des Blutes